Chronicle of Dark Faust
by Crafty Ulysses
Summary: Who am I? Not many knows about me. Some says that I am a villan and should be casted into the depths of Tartarus, while others say that I am a hero deserving Elysium. Regardless of what they say, I am Riko Saida, also known as Dark Faust, lieutenant to Caridimius, ruler of the Underworld.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Who am I? Not many knows about me. Some says that I am a villan and should be casted into the depths of Tartarus, while others say that I am a hero deserving Elysium. Regardless of what they say, I am Riko Saida, also known as Dark Faust, the lieutenant of Caridimius, the god of the Underworld.

I was originally a normal human, but a Space Beast attack changed it all. Nosferu, a monster under the command of the Dark Ultra Mephisto, murdered my family, I was the only surviver. Mizorogi, the dunamist of Mephisto arrived first on scene, but he turned and shot me dead. I was later resurrected as a pawn of the Unknown Hand, to be an enemy of Ultraman Nexus, that is when I became Dark Faustus, the eternal darkness that can swallow light. I am no longer me, I am now a mere puppet to evilness, my heart filled only with contempt toward the forces of light and justice. All changed when I met Kazuki Komon, the future dunamist to Ultraman Noa.

I thought that I would never love anyone, but Komon proved me wrong. He was the only one I ever loved, and the one that caused my death. It was only during my last battle with Nexus had I realized my feelings for him, it was also when Mephisto decided to terminate both Komon and Nexus with Nosferu, the same monster that murdered my family. I had watched my family die, this must not happen again! So I did what I could — shielding him from Nosferu's deadly attack with my own body. Komon is safe, but I paid dearly, with my own life.

It could have been the end of me, if it is not for lord Caridimius's intervention. He offered me power, immortality, and reunion if I agreed to abandon the Dark Side and serve under the Light. I accepted the offer, not because that I wanted power, but for the fact that I can be reunited with Komon. This is my story, read and determine for yourself whether I am a hero or a villan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As how I've promised, here is the Chronicle of Dark Faust, the story about our favorite Dark Ultraman. I will try to update as often as I could before the winter break is over, after that it will probably be one update per month. If you don't know who is who in my story, read my first fic "Chaos Leo Vs Baron Blood" it contained a glossary in the Author's Notes section (I am too lazy to put it in here), or my profile, where you can find a copy of the glossary in its most recent version.**


	2. Redemptation

I stood there rigid like a statue, "Me and my family has died because of you, Komon". What am I saying? I thought, but my body refused to obey me, while an evil voice spoke up, "You are not alive, you are a puppet, and you are my creation, Dark Faust."No! I yelled in my mind, I am not that cruel killer Faust, no! "Face it, "the voice snarled, "you are Faust,and you are not supposed to be alive, it is only because you are Faust, that you are able to stand here. Now, hen-sin (Japanese: Transform)!". "I already told you, it is because of you, I died."my body is no longer under my controll, "Then I was controlled, like a puppet"

Darkness slowly covered my body, another force pushed against my conciousness. I tried to resist, but the force is too strong, soon, I feel my mind go blank. No other feelings I felt, except for one, and that is contempt. I am not me, I am Dark Faust, the most powerful dark ultraman ever!

"Riko?"Komon instinctivly took a few steps backward, how pathetic. "I am Faust, the eternal darkness that can swallow up light"I said. "Then I shall be the one to break this darkness!"the man who stood beside him retrieved the transformation tool of Ultraman Nexus from his jacket, unsheathing it and releasing rainbow colored light. I looked up to the sky, purple light covering my whole form as I grew from the size of a normal human to the size of a regular Ultra.

Standing before me is none other than Nexus himself. I posed immediately into my battle stance, although that something, in the back of my head, was talking, asking me to stop, but it was too inaudible for me to do anything. We circled each other like lions ready to tear the other one apart. Hate and anger bubbled in my veins, there is only one thing for me to do; defeat Nexus, take his light, and become the most powerful Ultraman ever. He lunged, grabbing me, pushing me back a few steps. Finally, I was able to throw him down, but he leapt back up in an instant. Silently growling in frustration, I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, only to miss as he ducked under my attack. Nexus grabbed my fist as I tried to send a punch into his face.

He threw his left arm over my shoulder and twisted hard, sending his knee up into my stomach. Now this is starting to make me mad. But as I was distracted, Nexus threw me onto the ground. I got up in time to see him turning into Junis mode, he is definitly up to his old trick again. He did a serie of moves, pointed up at the sky, and shot out a bright beam of blue light. Looking around, a golden dome has started to form, heh, I am not going to let you trap me in your Meta Field. Standing up, I crossed my arms and released the Dark Field energies, purple energy eating away at the golden energies. Nexus looked around, surprised and slightly afraid, I can sense it. Soon, the golden energy dome became purple colored, my Dark Field has opened.

I launched my fist at him, with he preparing to punch me back. I has struck him, but he also has struck me. I feel my knees sag, both of us drained from the attack. As I stood up and shook my head hard to clear it, grr, you think that you can defeat me? Think again, I sent my fist into Nexus' midsection so hard that he flew into the sky. In midair, he changed into a kicking position and aimed at me, although I teleported away at the nick of time. Seemingly angry that his attack had missed, Nexus shot bolts of golden energy at me. I ducked the attacks and positioned myself before that pathetic human, ha, your heart is much too tender and you would never have the nerves to kill them.

Like how I predicted, Nexus stopped. "You are indeed too sympathetic"I growled before sending one of my own dark energy bolts at him, catching him square in the chest. He staggered and fell on his face. You will not live long enough to regret your mistake, for I had locked my elbow around his neck. Holding him still with my other arm, I activated my powers, and started sucking out his energies, "Today I will defeat you. In order for me to get stronger, become a part of me!".

Power, massive amounts of them, flowed into my veins. He will soon be obserbed into me, then I shall become the most powerful Dark Ultraman ever! Laughing like a maniac, I continued to obserb his energies, failing to notice the human, Komon. Already I could hear his colored timer blinking and shouting its warnings, it sounded like music to my ears, for it is a sign that he will be gone in just a few minutes. "Stop, Riko, stop"the human begged, although I just ignored him.

When the observing is close to completion, something struck my face. I looked to see the human has shot at me with his gun, but that also brought back tidalwaves of memories. Komon, the name echoed through my mind, a warm feeling has started in my heart, why am I feeling like this toward you? Then I remembered, I am Riko Saida, and I love him. Now I remember everything, from the day we met and to our first kiss. We stared at each other, errie silence enfolding the air. Releasing Nexus, who crumpled to a limp pile on the ground, I stood up slowly, "Komonkun?". "Riko?"Komon whispered back. But the Fates are cruel, because a few seconds later, a Space Beast appeared.

It is not just any Beast, it is the Nosferu, the same one that had killed me and my family. Fear overtook me, but the thing ignored me and went straight for Komon, who turned away in fear, noooooooooo! I had watched my family die, and this must not happen again, not Komon, no! Thinking quickly, I jumped and shielded him with my own body just before the Nosferu was able to get him.

Pain and a warm feeling spreaded across my back, but I don't care, Komon is safe.

Nosferu roared, kicking me in the chest. Powerless because of the bloodloss, I tumbled and bumped against one of the jaggede boulders that poked up from the ground of Dark Field, right on the wound. I tried to stand, but the blood is still flowing, only to have Death replace its place. Staggering, I lost my balance and fell, darkness closing over my eyes as Thanatos hovered over me, snatching my soul into the Underworld.

I'm sorry, Komon, I wasn't able to save you...

With this thought in mind, I plummeted into the eternal blackness of death.

※※※

Where am I? Looking down, I was able to see right through my palms, oh yes, I'm dead. Darkness was the only thing that I was able to see before my eyes became fully adjusted, then a wide river of dark gray water loomed out of darkness - the river Styx, boundary between the world of the living and the world of the Dead. I sighed, perhaps Death is relieving after all.

A small boat rode the current upriver, coming to a stop before me, as if it had been watitng for me. I stepped onto the tiny craft, slightly dounbtful about whether it could support my weight, but who cares? I am already dead.

Shuddering a little, the tiny boat begun to move, this time going across Styx, toward the Gate of Erebus, a massive black archway that looked no taller than my waist. As we zeroed in on the distance, the gate became bigger and bigger. Now up close, the arch is about three times my height.

The ferry of Charon came to a stop on a beach of black sand. I jumped off, my ghost body landing without a sound. _Where will I be staying? _I wondered, _at least not the Fields of Punishment..._ Just as I was wondering, a silhoutte emerged from the billowing fog and shades, "Welcome, Dark Faust, to the Underworld." "Caridimius," I whispered, "god of the Underworld and the lord of Wealth." The black god materialized, "Yes, and I've seen your last act of bravery, very courageous." Was I hearing that correctly? The King of Death praising a mortal?

"Let us go to my palace so we will not have to strain our feet and voices," he snapped his fingers. Shades curled around me, and I let them take me to whatever place they wanted. Once they faded away, we are now standing in a gigantic room, the throne room of the Dragon Knight.

Room is probably laying it too low; the ceiling is at least 70 meters high and supported by bronze beams. The floor is paved with tiles of marble, except for the main path to the throne of the god of death, which is one long sleek bronze path partially covered by a rug. Torches glowing with green fire mounted on poles outlined the way, with smaller doors of bronze and silver dotting around the perimeter that leads off to other parts of the palace.

Caridimius took a seat on the titanic throne of fused obsidian, bones, and more silver, "Have a seat." Another, smaller chair of black marble materialized on the god's right, so I did as how I was told. "Faustus," resting his chin atop his fist, the death god looked down at me, "would you be intrested if I told you that you can be resurrected if you want to?". I looked up at the god, "Nothing comes without a price, what's the catch?". A noise that sounded like a snake hissing came from the Immortal, it took me a while to tell that he is laughing, "I like that quality of yours: always looking through a bargin before agreeing. Well, you know my brother Memphius, King of the Sky and lord of Mount Olympus?".

I nodded slowly - Memphius the Golden Knight is one of the most famous Ultras of the Galaxy, for being one of the bravest warriors and the youngest god ever. No one who calls the Universe their home didn't know the name. "He has a close friend, Ultraman Leo, whom he had recently took as an apprentice and lieutenant. Leo proved himself to be a loyal warrior and trustworthy second-in-command, ever since that, I had been looking for an individual of the same qualities to be my lieutenant, someone that I could trust in battle to watch my back." Realization came over my mind, "And that specific someone is _me?_". Caridimius smiled, "Indeed, you are just as brave, trustworthy, and strong willed as Leo. I offer you immortalilty, power, and reunion with Kauzki Komon if you agree to my terms, to pledge loyalty to me forever."

_Easy choice to make, when the Golden Knight is so generous and honest toward his friends, why should I not trust his brother? _Stepping off my seat, I kneed before Caridmius, "I accept your offer and pledge my loyalty to you, Caridimius the lord of death, owner of all wealth, and king of the Underworld. I here swear on the waters of River Styx that I shall be loyal to you forever." Thunder rolled in the distance, even though we are under the earth, sealing the pact.

Caridimius the Dragon Knight stood up from his throne and raised one hand, "I welcome you to the Family, now recieve my blessing, and you shall now be made immortal." A wave of black light formed around his hand, shooting out and penetrating my body. Closing my eyes, I smiled, _I will return to you soon, wait for me Komon._ But what came up next was not what I expected - pain, excrutiating pain. Stars danced before me, as liquid fire coursed through my veins. I felt the air getting squeezed out of my lungs, as the molecues inside my body bunched together, twisting so hard that I hunched over.

The last thing I remembered was the death god's blood red eyes before I tumbled back into blackness.

※※※

I woke up feeling refreshed and strong, but tired, "Ugg.". "Turning immortal is a painful process," Caridimius stood over me, his body radiating power, "I'm glad that you survived." Raising my hands to my face, I realized that I had regained my physical form, but I am still the sinister Dark Ultraman Faust, "Why do I still have this body?". The death god looked chuckled, "Have you not realized that, as my lieutenant, you will constantly face enemies ten thousand times more powerful than kaijus and Space Beasts? Why not save this body and learn to harness its powers? I guarntee that you will not regret it later." Sighing, I replied, "I hope you are right, master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Greetings everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the extremely long wait, but my computer went on strike and just got repaired, then I went on a school overnight trip for one and a half day. But seeing your review got me energized, so here's the chapter! I hope you liked it! And to Authority Man 37, you rock!**

**P.S: Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
